bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Songbird
Songbird is a 30-foot winged creature or construct of undetermined origins that is feared by the citizens of Columbia, and is Elizabeth's guardian.Game Informer #210, October 2010, Pages 56-57 It is an influential character in BioShock Infinite. History When Elizabeth was imprisoned in Columbia for fifteen years, a creature, simply called Songbird, was created for the sole purpose of keeping her in prison and became the most feared creature in all of Columbia. During that time, it was the child's only company, bringing her such things as books and food. Although it held her captive, the creature had been her caretaker and protector. Eventually, she grew to love it as her only friend. When she had escaped, Songbird was intent to bring her back, even if it meant destroying anyone and anything near her, including Booker DeWitt. Its name derives from the tune that plays on a steam calliope organ in Elizabeth's room in Monument Tower whenever Songbird arrives. A nursery rhyme for the Songbird goes "Songbird, Songbird see him fly, drop the children from the sky, when the young ones misbehave, escorts children to their grave" Songbird begins pursuing Booker and Elizabeth the moment she escapes from her room, destroying a huge portion of her tower in the process. Though it is capable of sundering entire portions of Columbia by ramming into them and emerging unscathed, it has one weakness: water. Designed for low-pressure environments, submersion in even a few feet of water critically injures it in a short span of time. This weakness allows Booker to escape from Songbird once he falls into the waters of Battleship Bay. In one of the audio logs it's possible that the Songbird was created in the Fink Factory (A chalk board with blue prints of the bird before facing Daisy Fitztroy) saying that at one point a tear opened up revealing somekind of technology of creating the creature and thus making it possible to make the Songbird. Jeremiah Fink suggested that the bird should be Elizabeth's guardian as well as warning to keep the Columbia citizens in it's place as well keeping Elizabeth within the city. As Songbird continues its pursuit, it is revealed that it can be controlled by use of a pan-pipe shaped device called the Whistler. When Booker gets his hands on the Whistler, he uses it to direct Songbird towards the remains of Elizabeth's tower, destroying the Siphon limiting her powers. However, this breaks the Whistler's control over the creature, who immediately returns to assault Booker. Just before it can attack him, Elizabeth transports the three to Rapture's Welcome Center and traps the creature in the water outside. Crushed by the pressure of the ocean, Songbird's broken body sinks to the bottom of the underwater city. It can potentially be inferred that the technology to create the Songbird (as well as vigors, voxophones, etc) came from Rapture, adding a layer of depth to Elizabeth's choice of Rapture as a place for the creature to die. Gallery File:BSHKAO-PREVIEW-PG.jpg|Art concept of Songbird, as seen in The Art of BioShock Infinite File:Elizabeth and Him art.jpg|Art concept of Songbird with Elizabeth File:BioShockInfiniteHim.jpg|Songbird, as appeared in the October 2010 cover of Game Informer Cover close-upDESIGN04-300x425.png|Official reverse cover art File:Him (Demo).png|Songbird, as seen in the BioShock Infinite Debut Gameplay Trailer File:Him&E.jpg|Songbird at PAX East with Elizabeth File:Songbird propaganda 0.jpg|Songbird appearing on a propaganda poster, created by The Founders to instill fear to the Vox Populi File:Songbird.JPG|Songbird, as seen in the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer, following Booker File:E32011Songbird2.png|Songbird, having pinned Booker File:E32011Songbird3.png|The aggressive mood of Songbird File:E32011Songbird4.png|Songbird about to attack File:E32011Songbird5.png|Revealing a cracked right eyeport on Songbird File:E32011Songbird6.png|Songbird turning to a neutral mood as Elizabeth agrees to come File:E32011Songbird7.png|Songbird whilst flying, as Booker chases him to retrieve Elizabeth File:BIUSSongbirdStatue1.png|A 9-inch statue of Songbird, only available in the Ultimate Songbird Edition of BioShock Infinite File:songbird header-581x289.jpg|Close Up of Songbird Statue File:rivalscover final cmyk.jpg|Booker fighting Songbird File:Happy-Holidays-480x672.jpg|Happy Holidays with Little Songbird File:jTdvIv95MhCEV.jpeg|Songbird crashing through hovercrafts File:BigSB.jpg|Study of the Songbird File:Infinite le guide.jpg|Songbird as seen on the Bioshock Infinite: Limited Edition Guidebook File:Infinite le guide.jpg|Songbird as seen on the Bioshock Infinite: Limited Edition Guidebook Songbird header-864x1024.jpg|A render of the SongBird 2013-03-28_00129.jpg|Songbird's destruction Trivia *Originally, when first revealed in October 2010's issue of Game Informer, Songbird was referred to as simply "Him." The name didn't change until May 23, 2011, when interviews and a preview of the gameplay demo had finally revealed the name as Songbird. *In the Debut Gameplay Trailer, Songbird was given a voice similar to that of Big Daddies from Rapture. This was later changed by the time of the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer to the inverse - being loud, high-pitched, screeching noises. *Despite the above, Songbird still retains many Big Daddy-esque features: its eyes resemble portholes, and it also shows different moods by using the colors green, yellow, and red. It has also been noted by Ken Levine that Songbird and Elizabeth share a similar relationship to the Big Daddies and Little Sisters of Rapture. Additionally, it is able to cause damage to the world around it, even toppling a water tower on one occasion. *Unlike Big Daddies, though, it is unique, as it resembles a giant gargoyle rather than a man in a diving suit. Songbird also does not use weapons to obtain its means, only using its tremendous size in its endeavors and the force in its fists and claws. Compared to Big Daddies, Songbird is incredibly fast, even when seemingly passive. *A 12 foot tall, 10 foot deep, and 10 foot wide Songbird was constructed to promote BioShock Infinite at the 2011 Penny Arcade Expo East festival."The Making of Him at PAX East 2011." BioShock Infinite. Retrieved June 13, 2011. *It appears to have eyelids. During the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer, after pinning Booker down, he blinks several times. Why this would be required with what appears to be solid glass eye ports hasn't been mentioned yet, although it might simply serve as extra protection. *Songbird's right eye port is noticeably cracked. This happens after Songbird swims too deep in the water to pursuit Booker in Battleship Bay, so its eye is cracked from the pressure. *Ken Levine has mentioned that he based the visual design of Songbird off of the appearance of early aviators. This was to make Songbird feel like it really belonged to the world of Columbia, much like how the Big Daddy was quite a suitable addition to the world of Rapture."BioShock Infinite" Creating a Monster, IGN *The Songbird is mostly made out of leather, as said by Ken Levine in an interview. *The Songbird made an appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. References Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:BioShock Infinite Characters